


While My Vampire Gently Sleeps

by deathmarkedlove_archivist



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-29
Updated: 2007-07-29
Packaged: 2018-11-22 10:33:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11378403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathmarkedlove_archivist/pseuds/deathmarkedlove_archivist
Summary: A/U Post-Season 7....something peaceful and sweet.





	While My Vampire Gently Sleeps

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Hils, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Death-Marked Love](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Death-Marked_Love). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [the Death-Marked Love collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/deathmarkedlove/profile).

Buffy put the juice back in the refrigerator and gulped down the last from her glass before placing it in the dishwasher. She put away the leftovers from dinner too, then wiped off the island and counters with a warm washcloth. The kitchen was clean and hopefully would stay that way for at least the duration of the movie.

In the living room the Potentials, the Scoobies, Faith, and even Andrew were all gathered haphazardly around the television for the last slumber party of the apocalypse. Or rather, the averted apocalypse. Clem, darling demon that he was, served as host for the night, supplying bottomless bowls of nachos, chips, chex mix and all other manner of snacks. His special director's cut DVD edition of Ridley Scott's Legend had finally arrived. Buffy thought it was touching, a good fairy tale, good over evil movie for the girls to watch before they returned to the homes of their parents the next day.

The worn out Slayer sighed, then bypassed the activities in the living room and made for the stairs. She had other plans for tonight. A fairy tale, good over evil kind of plans.

The vampire slept under a huge fluffy comforter, snuggled down deep into the mattress, clutching possessively to the pillow that used to be hers. It was as much his bed now as hers. She was curious to find that he loved the bed, really loved the bed. He seemed sometimes more interested in finding the right groove in the mattress as a precursor to making love than having her finally get on top of him. The vampire liked a comfy bed with lots of pillows.

That was the first thing that crossed her mind when she entered the bedroom. The second what the permanent sense of relief that lived in her now. There was something so rewarding about peace in one's heart. The First Evil was gone and she was still here. With a vampire in her bed. Buffy smiled and closed the door behind her.

Spike gave a soft, dreamy moan and turned his face into the pillow. Convenient thing not having to breath. But then to her surprise he did, a long deep inhale.

"Mmmm...Buffy..." her murmured before curling up into a fetal position and pulling the covers over his head. Buffy clamped her hand over her mouth to keep a guffaw in. Oh my god he was so cute sometimes. Nothing in the world like a big fluffy puppy vampire. With fangs....she liked the fangs. She liked where he put his fangs. The lumpies had certainly proved delightful also.

Buffy felt her body give a little shiver. Happines made her so...so....so happy. She tip toed around to the other side of the bed and knelt down. The top of his tussled blond hair peaked out from under the covers. Gingerly, she drew back on corner so she could look at his face. His lip curled in a mock growl. He must have been having a very good dream. She hoped it was about her. She cocked her head to one side, letting it mirror his and she watched him.

He face was so kind. The scar above his left eye reminded her that he wasn't a tempered, reserved and sensitive Victorian. But William was in there as much as the vampire. Buffy often found herself thinking about what he must have been like before he was turned, which often lead to thoughts of being with the mortal him man, but then she'd quickly realize he was here with her as much as the demon that liked to blow her...mind.

Despite the fulfilling time between the sheets, she was eternally grateful to have someone who understood her and to whom she could never tell a lie. Another piece completing the puzzled of her heart. They talked often now too, sitting together on her back porch. It was all very...normal. It was also all she ever wanted. All she ever wanted suddenly made a huge gesture and totally changed positions. He shifted on to his back and kicked off the covers. There he was in all his nubile naked glory, snoring lightly. Funny how he always breathed in his sleep. His hand slapped down on his stomach and Buffy smiled again. Little bit of a tummy on this one, it must have been from all the human blood the First had forced him to consume. After a couple of months on pig he'd be skinny again, but hopefully not too skinny, he looked almost sick sometimes last year. Perhaps she'd give him a few sips from herself to keep him healthy. The thought warmed her.

He really was so beautiful when he was asleep. And hey, bonus of not being on the receiving end of that smart mouth. On second thought she hoped to be on the receiving end of that smart mouth later tonight. He sighed and gave a little grunt. Watching Spike sleep was like theater. He was comedy, drama, romance and action all rolled into one well muscled, chiseled, strong, fierce, soulful vampire.

"Slay...mmm..slayer..." he mumbled, biting his lower lip. She watched with further fascination as one part of his anatomy decided it was time to wake up,"Mmm hmmm...Buff...." It took all over her strength not to rouse him from sleep, in of course the most obvious way, but she was having too much fun enjoying the unconscious Spike show. After a few minutes he rolled again, splaying himself out spread eagle on his stomach. Wow, that bottom was so...biteable. She stood up and leaned over, then stopped. No, he should be allowed to rest.

He'd been sleeping all day long and so far most of the night, he needed it after all they'd been through this year, it was as if he were making it up all in the one slumber. She'd let him sleep, and she'd watch him for a little while longer.

***

Spike squirmed and then languorously stretched his heavy limbs as he slowly awoke. The room was dark and the house was quiet and he was toasty warm under the covers. He rubbed sleep from his eyes and drew in lungfuls of air. He felt amazingly well rested and rejuvenated. He wondered how long he'd been out. Surely he hadn't slept the day away?

Next to him Buffy stirred, then rolled on to her side, her sweet face coming to rest on the same pillow as his. Her lips were parted slightly and her breath was warm against his cheek. He thought for a second about waking her, then stopped himself. She was so lovely when she slept...


End file.
